The Lost World (Singapore)
The Lost World is a region in the Universal Studios Singapore. It is a theme park of Universal Studios located within Resorts World Sentosa on Sentosa Island, Singapore. The park opened on 18 March 2010. The park's name and logo were obviously taken from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. The Lost World is a smaller section of the Park between the sections Far Far Away and Ancient Egypt. The attractions are based on the Jurassic Park Trilogy and the movie . Discovery Food Court A restaurant in the style of the Visitor Center of the first movie. Here guests can eat laksa, chicken rice and other local delights. File:Discovery_Food_Court.jpg|Food Court, with statues of the T. rex and the Spinosaurus File:Spinoinsingapore.jpg|''Spinosaurus'', the same statue on the left File:Egg.jpg|Velociraptor eggs File:Skull3.jpg|Dinosaur skull, possibly T. rex or Velociraptor File:Spitter.jpg|Dilophosaurus Jurassic Park Gate For the other attractions the visitor has to enter the huge Jurassic Park Gates from the first movie. File:Entrance_3.jpg File:Entrance_4.jpg File:Entrance_2.jpg File:Entrance.jpg Canopy Flyer The Canopy Flyer is a glider-style roller coaster in which you fly through the entire Lost World section with high speed. The ride takes less than a minute. File:Canopy_Flyer.jpg File:Canopy_Flyer2.jpg Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure An attraction in the style similar to Jurassic Park: River Adventure. What's different is, the riders board 9-person circular rafts. Announcements of possible flash flooding are heard in the background. The raft first passes a Stegosaurus with its young and then passes a lagoon, where a bathing Parasaurolophus pops out of the water, shooting water at the riders. Riders then enter rapids and passes a flooded raft station with a submerged lookout tower and upended raft. The raft is diverted through broken electrified fencing into a restricted area and passes through more rapids sections as several Velociraptors hiss at the vehicle. The raft enters the hydroelectric station as a roar is heard from the bushes. Farther into the station, lights dim as a Tyrannosaurus watches the riders through a small window. As the track becomes totally dark, a beacon in the center of the raft begins to blink. The raft is shunted into one of two small pools, and stops. A Tyrannosaurus pokes its head through the ceiling and snaps at riders as the raft ascends one of two vertical elevators. The vehicle is unloaded from the elevator and descends one of two ramps out of the building at a height of 40 feet. Two Dilophosauruses shoot water at the craft as it returns to the unloading station. Dino-Soarin' A children's attraction, where they can ride Pteranodons soaring up into the sky or plunging down into the shadows. Amber Rock Climb A rock climbing/skill challenge attraction, where participants must climb The Lost World's walls to find ambers. Jurassic Outfitters A shop which sells Jurassic Park clothes. The Dino-Store A shop which sells Jurassic Park souvenirs. Fossil Fuels Another restaurant which sells fast food and frozen drinks. Popcornasaurus A kiosk which, as its name may suggest, sells popcorn. Merchandise Links *The Lost World Singapore Official Website Category:Theme park Category:Out of universe businesses Category:Locations